New Times
by Devil's Angel93
Summary: The Gullwings are running slow, so Cid tells Rikku to help out Gippal in Djose. She does & unseen problems rack Spira, no one can know about it so she has to juggle fixing machina, falling in love w/ Gippal, & saving the world again! Rated M, just in case
1. Intro

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or places...only the ideas.

Author's Note: This is just something I randomly thought up....

* * *

Intro- RPOV

I walked into Djose Temple sighing content to be out of the the threatening weather that always seemed ready to brake into a storm at any moment. I rubbed my eyes heading towards where Gippal and my Pops was standing in the middle on the main floor. "Hiya!"

"Thanks for the short notice now get over here girl." Pops huffed in the same irritable mood he's always in.

I frowned annoyed how dare he be rude to me, "You know when I told you I'd help since business was slow I didn't know I had to be on call 24/7 for your crazy schemes."

He glared at me refusing to admit that I was right. I had better things to do with my life than to let this old grump get under my skin. Something wasn't right though from the scenario he told me on the ship I knew he was up to one of his tricks again. He didn't really get along with Gipple, the leader of the machine faction, he only talked to him for business so what was he doing here?

"Hush girl!" he snapped.

I was still suspicious, but I didn't mind it if he was giving me something to actually do. The last few errands he sent me to do was ridiculous, and they only intensified my feelings towards my dad. He was up to something only what...

"Well this better be something of importance this time instead of your stupid busy work." I threatened in my cheery voice only with the slightest of edges.

Gippal smiled finally cutting in, "When he said you were helping him I specifically requested you. I'm low on experienced workers, and I know you can get the job done."

"About time Gip, this old geezer is getting on my nerves." I smiled back appreciatively.

"How about you stay down here, and help out Gipple. You can still help out the Gullwings when they need it, but nothing serious in going on ya?" Pops proposed.

I thought about it a moment before giggling, "Ok that's fine, I need something to do. Even if it is teaching Gippal how to fix machina?"

"You teach me? Bring it on." Gipple smirked.

I giggled again amused, "Your on!"

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave reviews, this is just an idea I've been playing with, and I'll be honest at this point it can go in any direction. I'm just going to have fun with it, but contructive critisim and comments are always wonderful. :)


	2. Chapter 1: How?

Hey here is Chapter one, I'm already working on chapter two, but please please review. Whether you love more or hate me, I want your honest opinion!

* * *

Chapter 1: How? - Rikku POV

The girls and I were finally finished moving all my things into my new room on the second floor of the temple. Brother had been ecstatic that I was leaving while everyone else was disappointed. My brother's only problem was that I was staying with Gippal, like my father he'd never liked him very much. Yuna was heart broken I was leaving so when she hugged good-bye I felt like she was going to brake me, "I'm going to call you every night Rikku, I promise!"

"We both know that's not possible with our...your schedule. Just call me up whenever you got the time, I know how it is." I smiled trying ease my cousin's emotions. We were very close, and it hurt to be away from her like this. We were best friends, always sticking next to each other till the end.

"OK," she sniffled kicking a rock on the walk way avoiding eye contact with me.

Paine looked emotional for a moment, but shock her head a smirked, "Hey, this isn't good-bye people! You better stay in shape Rikku, you know we'll be calling you, and you better be ready."

I laughed saluting her, "Yes mam."

We said see ya instead of good-bye because Paine snapped that good-bye's are for people who don't plan on seeing each other for a long time. They left, and I sat in my large room next door to Gippal's unpacking my things. The room was too much really. It was nice that all my stuff wasn't so cramped that there wasn't any room for me, but I'd take my little bitty room on the airship to be with my people. But I chose this and I was an optimist deciding I was only allowed to focus on the positive. Which is usually how I managed to deal with unpleasant things.

Like there's loads of machina to work on which is always fun, plenty of new people to get to know, loads of time to have what would seem like a heavy work load to some people but more of a vacation to me, and a large room with it's own bathroom. Plenty of things to be happy about.

So I worked on my task until I heard a knock on my door even though I knew it was open. I turned around from the clothes I was putting in a drawer to see Gippal standing there waiting for me to acknowledge him. Some days he was the rudest, most arrogant prick on the planet, and other days he was a perfect gentleman that thought made me smile. "Hey Gippal what's up?"

Oh yeah another thing to be happy about, I was able to reacquaint myself with an old friend. Other than for business I hadn't really got to talk to him since before I ran off to join Yuna's pilgrimage. Honestly I was aware that this current arrangement could either bring us closer or finish breaking us apart, but again optimist.

"Just making sure the room was good enough for the almighty Rikku." He smirked hinting for me to comment.

I laughed, "Look I know you think the girls and I live this glorious life and it is fun, but my room on the airship was about 1/8 the size of this one. So it's great." He had no idea what it was like living on an airship. I didn't even have to pack all my things were in boxes, because where else would I put them.

He walked up ruffling up my hair taking advantage of the height difference. "Well that's good, I don't want spoiled little Cid's Girl uncomfortable," he teased.

I just rolled my eyes, even when I was living at Home I worked for everything I had. Pops was big on knowing the value of a hard days gil, and trust me by the time I was seven I did. I had a very healthy respect for anybody who worked for a living, I didn't care how much gil they had or what race they were.

"I have been a vagabond for the last several years of my life. I'm eighteen and I've on the room for how long now?" I replied thinking about how old I was when I'd joined Yuna.

He coughed, "You were fifteen."

"Right. Well there were some days I didn't even have a home, so don't worry 'bout me ya." I finished shaking my head remembering the pilgrimage where we slept in endless travel agencies and tents. But I could tell which place had the most beautiful stars at night; Macalania. I knew that the Mi'ihen Highroad had the prettiest sunset. I could promise you that that Besaid had the most gorgeous beach. Or that Zanarkand had the most peaceful feel to it. I would take back one of those restless nights sleeping on the ground, because now I felt like I knew Spira better.

"Like on the pilgrimage?" he replayed my thoughts, only he didn't have nostalgic tone I had. His was irritated and annoyed. I fought back a cringe knowing why he held animosity towards it.

I focused on my memories not daring to reproach him for his rude voice, "Yeah."

"Guess I wouldn't know anything 'bout that considering I've never done anything like that." The mocking tone in his voice had me suppressing another cringe, because it was to hard for me to fight the bad memories with Gippal intent on making me remember what cruel decisions led to my good memories. To the person that made me the person I was today, and made my name famous.

I didn't want to hear what he was implying, I was an optimist damn it.

I nervously laughed, "Well you know I have a lot to do."

"Yeah."

That was all he said before he was gone. Yeah it could break our already fragile little relationship apart, but maybe it could fix it. I worked in my room as long as I could hoping that Gippal would cool his jets, and leave the forbidden subject alone. When I'd run out of even the most meaningless of tasks I snuck out watching every turn I made carefully, and when I entered one of the several work rooms i evaluated who was present. No Gippal.

He must be in one of the other rooms, I told myself picking a station getting to work. The room was loud and bustling full of workmen's jeering and bickering. The noise was comforting as I studiously worked on the machina. I'd fixed several when suddenly the lights cut out. "Hey!" I yelled out in protest.

The lights switched back on one row at a time before Gippal looked over from the switches and found me. He walked over bemused, but no angry which was good. "Cid's Girl what are you doing?"

"I have a name." I huffed.

He just stared at me expecting an answer. His one good eye questioning me, which was odd to me. Wasn't this what he wanted me here for?

"Working genius," I replied looking around the room to see I was the only one doing so. The once full room was completely empty.

He looked at his watch, "Yeah we sent the workers home about three hours ago. It's ten thirty at night."

"Oh."

He nodded, "yeah."

I looked up at him bemused now, "You guys actually quit working that early?"

He chuckled holding out a hand to help me of the stool my butt felt like it was melded to. I grabbed it letting him help me up, and I shook my legs trying to wake them up. He smiled, "Not all of us work crazy never ending shifts. And you accuse your father wanting you 24/7, yet you save the world which is a full time job."

He had a point, but what I did helped someone it had purpose. Pops was up to something and even though I didn't know what yet it was annoying and useless. I wanted to help people, do good whether it was saving the world, hunting spheres, or just helping individual people with something they can't handle themselves.

"No you see, the task he had me run before this was to go in the middle of to this certain Merchant who is always hiding in the cave that is a bitch to get to for chocobo milk for Lulu. When I get to Besaid didn't even have a clue what I was talking about, and she hates chocobo milk." I threw my hands in the air remembering my frustration and my friend's amusement.

He chuckled, "Never mind then."

"Whatever it is I'm doing has to have purpose for me to go along with it." I added cocking my head. "Understand nothing I do is useless. At the end of the day if I made someone's day just a little bit brighter it was worth it."

For the longest moment he didn't reply, he just stared at me with this thoughtful look that I hadn't seen in years. He suddenly locked eyes with me responding, "Cid's Girl, your a regular hero."

I giggled amused, "No not me, I'm just the hero's assistant."

"Whatever just lay down and rest or something." Gippal rolled his good eye.

I busted out laughing hysterically sitting back down on the stool. How ridiculous, I'd never stood in one spot for five minutes other than to plan and sleep when I got the chance. I hadn't worked all that much today and I wasn't tired yet, why would I lay down?

"Read a book then." he tried again.

"I hate to read." I reminded him reigning in my giggles with little progress.

He frowned thinking, "Build a machina."

"You just told me to quit!" he was just confusing me now.

"Write a poem." He suggested quietly.

"I've been to busy to do that." I stared at him in awe. I hadn't written a poem since before I left Home. Between the pilgrimage, training people with machina for that short time between the eternal calm and the gullwings, then spherehunting I hadn't had time. I was amazed he remembered, I only did it for myself no one ever read them. He didn't know what they were about, he never even asked about them. I wasn't even aware he even cared what I was doing.

"Well apparently you have time now." he smiled as my watch beeped demanding my attention.

He smiled disappeared alarmed, but just looked down thinking it was fiend problem or Yuna trying to get me to call her. Only I was shocked to see the light blinking red, the watched had been light color coded so us on Spira could easily make the distinction of what the problem was. This was Code Red or Code Blood.

I held my face neutral not wanting to freak out Gippal. "It's nothing horrible."

"Well don't stay out to late, we start working bright and early at eight in the morning." he yawned heading to leave.

"Gippal?" I bit my lip trying to hold back all the gross corny comment I was about to spew out like vomit. I'd been touched by the poem thing, but this was Gippal he wouldn't appreciate my gooey words like others might have. So I redirected it, "You start the day that late?"

He scoffed leaving and as soon I was sure he was in his room I ran out down the hallway towards the temple's main doors the insignia of machine flashing on my watch told me they were in Djose. I had to figure out what was going on before I exploded. When I made it out side everyone was standing there Paine, Yuna, Brother, Shinra, Buddy, & Tidus waiting on me. This worried me more than the code red. "What happened?!"

Paine looked worried which was unusual she normally held her composure no matter what happened, "Two people disappeared today."

"And?" I screeched unsure what that had to do with anything. It wasn't odd for people to go missing, we didn't like it, but we couldn't destroy every fiend in Spira it was impossible. Unless there was an usual amount of disappearances or fiends we usual didn't bother with it. We weren't miracle workers....well you know what I mean.

"It's who they are Rikku." Tidus cut in softly putting an arm around a sobbing Yuna.

Yuna never cried like that. I closed my eyes expecting the worst, "Who?"

Everyone was quiet and I knew it was someone I was close to. Why wouldn't they just spit it out already why drag out the suspense? Finally Yuna spluttered out between sobs, "Wakka and Lulu."

My heart stopped for a minute then sped up triple time. How was that even possible? They were strong people not only had they helped defeat sin by Yuna, Tidus, and my side, but they were just strong. Lulu may seem cruel and cold sometimes, but she was a caring person that just happened to be candid and stubborn. Wakka was so relaxed and calm always pushing threw the toughest things no matter what. Even going against his beliefs for his friends.

How could such remarkable people suddenly go missing? Someone should have noticed. Unless...

"Is baby Vidina gone?" I asked hopeful, but having seen Lulu and Wakka a few days ago I knew they weren't planning on leaving Besaid.

"They found him in their house dead!" Yuna screamed hysterically.

I froze in shock. This was impossible. I didn't want to accept it, I didn't want to stand here anymore. "Then what are we waiting for lets move."

"Where would we start?" Paine reminded me, the only one of us still level headed.

I clasped my hands together to prevent the rash sudden behavior I was famous for. Now if I would have cemented my feet down and sow my mouth shut I would be safe, "SO?"

"We're going to investigate it, but we need you to stay down here. Stay low but listen for any rumors or anything unusual, now is a good time for you to be down here." Buddy told me gently grabbing my hand comfortingly.

"I don't want to stay down here, I want to do...something." I argued.

"No, stay here this is where we need you. We can't always be on land, and we need someone inconspicuous. If all three you girls ran around down here someone would more likely notice." Tidus replied firmly.

Everyone walked towards the airship, but Buddy stayed behind. He turned to me, "I know how you feel about us."

I yanked my hand away, he was only adding fuel to the fire. I shook my head, "Buddy there is no us anymore hasn't been for a while."

"Your only here for Gippal aren't you, to get away from me. I knew it your father would have never sent you here." He snapped belligerent now.

"You are being...ridiculous." I had to think for the right word, I was really wanting to say pathetic, but I had to work with the guy. Now wasn't time for me to worry about relationships, I had a disappearance to worry about. I walked back towards the temple slowly trying to bring out my optimism. Only for right now it was broken, there was nothing good to make of this, I would try again later.

When I made it to my room I sat at my desk going threw all my files trying to decide who would do such a thing. After hours of fruitless digging I realized anybody who would want them dead is dead themselves. The obvious people would be Yunalesca, Jeckt, Seymour, one of the measters, or maybe the Guado. There was still some Guado alive, but they didn't want any trouble. They were living in pitiful numbers in what was left of Macalania.

I put some files back in the metal cabinet and pulled some more out when I was suddenly yanked around by a strong large hand. When I finished being whirled around I realized it was Gippal. "Listen woman just because your on some psycho sleep schedule doesn't mean you can screw with mine!"

I saw he was only wearing sweatpants and no shirt and fought back a blush, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you crying?" he voice was alarmed.

I was sad yes, deeply in pain, but I wasn't crying. I didn't cry, it wasn't me I looked for the happy. Even if I hadn't found any yet some had to be there.

Only when he wiped under my eyes with his thumb did I feel the moist tears rolling over. I froze as he looked at me tenderly so worried. I yanked my arm from his grasp, and he let me go. Because of my panic my tone was a little more harsher than reassuring, "I'll go to bed now, I won't wake you again."

"Rikku."

I bit my lip, I rarly got caught upset or crying, and I hated it when I did. I was supposed to be happy Rikku, the Rikku that made everyone feel better. This wasn't me. I turned around facing the wall when I snapped, "Get out."

* * *

_Author's note: so what do you think is going on? Let me in on your thoughts, and the more reviews I get the sooner chapter 2 will be up so push the little button and let me have it! Oh, also chapter 2 is in Gippal's point of view, load of fun._


	3. Chapter 2: Like mother like daughter?

I told you the new chapter would be up soon, and I'm working on chapter 3 now. Please review so I can give you virtual cookies! It makes me work faster, I promise

Disclaimer: I do not on the characters other than Kilark and Vejiro

* * *

Chapter 2: Like Mother like daughter? - **Gippal POV**

I got dressed still haunted by the tears I witnessed last night. She'd thrown me out as soon as realized she was actually crying, but it was to late I saw it. And there for I was still worried about it. I'd only seen her cry once during the time I've known her, which is our whole life literally, and I had never wanted to see it again. She threw me out just like she had last time, except that time she knew she was crying. I didn't ask questions the night I saw it, and I wished I had cause then maybe I wouldn't have been left to wonder why she was crying. Because the next morning she was gone.

It was scary to see Rikku cry, because it wasn't Rikku.

She didn't waste her time crying over wants, she was always happy and cheery. Heading down the hall I thought about how she needed to stay that way, because that's who she was and whoever caused her such pain should have their asses reamed. I was expecting to make myself some cold cereal, but smelled bacon halfway to the kitchen. I cocked my head curious speeding up my pace to figure out who was cooking in my kitchen.

Rikku was standing at the oven her back to me already fully dressed and her hair with it's braided ponytail. I noticed she had an apron on, and she turned around hearing my arrival. Once she realized it was me a grand beautiful smile that would put any one else to shame. "Do you like your eggs scrambled ot over-easy?"

"You can cook?" I asked confused. Rikku had never been the domestic type, I've watched her fix machina, destroy monsters, and salvage, but I had never seen her cook.

She laughed effortlessly, "Yeah I learned on the airship before the girls got on. The boys certainly can't cook, and I was tired of microwave crap."

I sat at the island deep in thought, "I see."

"So I became the cook. From what I can tell if you can read you can cook." She smiled as she explained setting a plate down before me. It looked perfect, extra crispy bacon with two sunny side up eggs the way I liked it. Apparently the question was just supposed to be a joke cause I never answered it. The toast was toasted with out butter, and I was surprised she remembered that I was allergic to butter. She poured me a cup of coffee adding nothing knowing I liked it plain.

So she didn't just run off and forget about her life back home. I realized instantly exactly how much thought went in this tiny little gesture, because she had never made me breakfast before yet everything was exactly like I liked it which meant she paid attention to what I ordered when we used to have our annual saturday morning breakfast. I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks."

She smiled back proud of herself before turning to quickly clean up. I started eating the food, and was amazed by how good it tasted. She came to sit next to me with her own cup of coffee, "So what's on the agenda today Gippy?"

"Machina," I answered without even having to think it was the same thing everyday.

"Oh."

How was I going to keep her entertained while she was here, when she lived for freedom and spontaneous adventure?

"Maybe after we close we can go run the road to Mi'ihen. They say the exercise is healthy." I tried hoping to throw in something different. I was going to have to become creative fast to keep her busy.

She laughed, "That's sounds fun, then I can run circles around you and show you who's boss."

I couldn't seem to stop smiling which was weird, because normally I wasn't a morning person. Her personality always had brought the best out in mine, and the worst. I was happy that whatever was wrong with her last night was water under the bridge. Maybe she missed Paine and Yuna or maybe the freedom. I sighed frustrated I never could offer her that kind of freedom, but I could try to make being stuck in one place for a while as random and fun as possible.

She looked at me worried, but I waved her off taking a drink of my coffee to realize she had no plate in front of her, "You're not eating?"

"My eating habits are almost as crazy as my sleeping habits. It's hard to have scheduled meals when you're running around without any time." She explained.

I found myself annoyed with all these unhealthy habits. Plus I didn't really want her in the shop on an empty stomach this work wasn't easy, "You have time now."

She shook her head no, "I ate at three I'm not hungry."

"In the morning?!"

She nodded setting her coffee down to reply, "I had to run to Guadosalam, I ate there."

"Why the hell?!" How odd of her I assumed she walked that distance in the middle of the night.

"I needed to speak with Tromell. When I called him to plan a meeting he said he was available then so I headed on over." She informed me conversationally.

I didn't understand her anymore. We were different than all those years ago. We'd grown up from those wild teenagers causing trouble and having fun into grown adults with different goals and ways of life.

"It was nothing important just a lil concern, but turns out that concern was unneeded which is great." she continued. "Couldn't sleep anyway."

"But last night..." I stuttered remembering it too clearly.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized cutting me off, "Yuna and I had been on the commsphere a little bit before that."

"OK." I simply replied not believing her.

Her watch beeped only flashing a white light with an simple G in the middle of it. She looked down alarmed only to relax after she glanced at it. Which was different than when she looked at it unconcerned last time then turned to panic before she quickly tried to hide it with a lie. I was determined to figure out what all the flashing lights and symbols were so I could call her out on it next time.

"A meeting, that's interesting I wasn't expecting one so soon." she mumbled.

White meant meeting?

"They want everyone on the airship. They usually don't take too long, I should be back before you open up." She promised before running out almost running into my dad.

So G meant...Gullwings? So what was that symbol last night?

"Oh sorry Kilark!" she laughed hugging my dad before running towards the door.

My dad finished his entry laughing, "That girl is always on the run."

"Yeah, she needs to slow down." I agreed taking a bite of my bacon.

His chuckle echoed loudly threw the room, "She won't. She's just like her mother, some days I just want to call her Rinica. I know ole Cid has the same problem." He leaned on the counter taking a piece of my bacon.

"Rinica was like Rikku?" I asked. Rikku's mother had died when we were still pretty young so neither of us remembered her that much.

"Oh hell yea! Sure Rikku's accomplishments exceed her mother's but Rinica did a lot for our people and she's was just as a free spirited. She did with her boots on protecting her people." He told me.

I remembered that day when the machina had gone crazy and started attacking the people. She was the first one on the front line without even thinking about it..

"But she got married and had kids." If she was like Rikku wouldn't she have wanted to stay free.

He shrugged, "Maybe Cid waited or maybe he ran with her. Maybe she was ready to settle a little bit. I don't know that's a question for Cid."

"Hmph."

"I was good friends with Rinica and her death was a tragedy. But I knew her well enough to be able to understand Rikku. Just don't think she doesn't care because it seem so easy for her to leave. Never forget who you're dealing with." He demanded.

"What are you talking about old man?"  
He walked towards the door calling over his shoulder, "She constantly has to find the bright side, so she doesn't have to live on the dark side."

He left before I could let him know how sick I was of his stupid little riddles. I went over to the sink placing my plate in when I looked threw the window to see Rikku and Buddy arguing outside. I could tell it was an argument because they both looked angry and his gestures where to sharp and quick. Then it looked like she was yelling at her, but all she did was take a deep breath and head towards the temple door. He grabbed her arm, and she glanced down seeming only annoyed. She whirled around so fast the movement would have been missed had I blinked, then with expert elegance she twirled his arm and I could have swore that I heard it break before she flipped him. He landed a couple feet away on his back hitting a rough jagged rock, and she continued her way towards the temple skipping.

"That had to hurt." I laughed heading towards the workshop to find myself walking beside Rikku. "You know you should really pick on people your own size, it's not nice to kill a man's pride by kicking his ass so easily."

She giggled her mood not changed by Buddy one bit, "Hey now he started it."

"I know, and it was funny I wish I'd recorded it."

"I know, how about I help you out today!" she jumped excited.

"You helped me out yesterday."

"I know but I mean personally, we can catch up with each other and work at the same time. It's alot more fun." She corrected herself.

"Sure Cid's Girl." I rolled my eye opening the door to the workshop I was working in that day.

She stepped on my foot huffing, "I have a name."

We worked side by side sometimes talking about what we'd been up to the last couple years and sometimes in companionable silence that didn't bother either of us. She had a lot more stories than me. But it was interesting, she told me about how she had convinced Yuna to come join the Gullwings and some of the adventures she'd had with them. She never talked about the pilgrimage though, and I was pretty sure it was because she didn't want to bring it up with me.

We were in one of our quiet times when she looked up apparently something set off her senses that mine hadn't caught yet. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration before she yelled out, "Hey watch it!"

I looked over to see them lifting the top part of a large machina using a pulley since anything to do the job for them was to big for the room. But the chains were loose and it was slipping threw on one side. A worker named, Vejiro, wasn't paying attention and if it did fall it would land right on him. When I looked at him I saw Rikku already running to him. She jumped tackling him to the wall before sliding him down covering his body with hers just as the machina fell trapping them in.

Before i realized what I was doing i was running over there already barking orders, "Get them out of there now!"

I hoped that she was only trapped and not hurt. It was a heavy piece of metal, it could easily brake bones and cut deep wounds. I was instantly relieved when I heard a muffled, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

I saw her climbing out of a very small crevice then she braced her hands on the wall then use her feet to push the machina up enough for Vejiro to climb out in hysterics while she was perfectly calm. When he was out and safely with the other workers she shoved off the wall bolting over the machina landing lithely on her feet. She dusted off her clothes not seeming shaken in the least by what had happened.

I was though. Before I could stop myself I was checking what was exposed of her body for blood or bruises, "Are you ok?"

"I've had closer calls," she smirked, but then she looked at my face. I don't know what she saw there, but she answered more seriously, "Just a little metal burn, nothing serious promise."

Vejiro ran up to her stumbling a few times with wide eyes, "You saved my life." He looked her up and down from her short cut off jean shorts to her light blue halter top in a way that really pissed me off. "I have to repay you some how."

She yawned seeming finally tired, "It was nothing don't worry about it."

"Perhaps dinner," he asked.

She froze mid stretch, but replied gently, "Sorry, but I'm pretty busy."

I gave him a glare that made him back of the subject faster than her rejection did, and I took her hand leading her into the office. I grabbed the healing kit asking, "Where are you hurt?"

She turned her back to me pulling her shirt exposing her back. Turns out that little burn wasn't so little. Not only was her entire back bruised from her attempt to take the worst of the hit it was already blistering where the heat of the metal hot from the welder burned her through her clothes.

"Shit Rikku," I breathed. The sight of the wound hurt me more than the pain of it seemed to hurt her, and it made me wonder what kind of hits she had taken to make this one such a small injury in her book. I poured some potion in my hands rubbing it on her back making her wince from the sting. "Sorry." I apologized.

"You're helping me Gippal not hurting me, it's ok." she assured me.

Her back started healing and turned back into the soft flawless tan skin that made up her body. It'd always amazed me how soft her skin was after so mach battles and machina work. I took my hands off her back before they went places they shouldn't making my mind go with them. Mercifully she pulled her shirt back down.

"Thank you Gip." she smiled patting my arm, "If you don't mind though I need a nap."

I stared at her blankly with out any coherent thought before I blinked and replied. "I don't mind, I know you were up all night go ahead and lay down. I want you to rest from that accident anyway." Basically I didn't want her jumping in front of death again, I wasn't sure I could handle it twice in one day. She nodded excusing herself and I plopped in my chair.

She had scared the shit out of me when she leaped in the middle of that. From the time it took for me to simple process the situation she had already begun taking action. She didn't care if she got hurt, and it didn't seem to me she even stopped to decide to help. She just did it. Just like my dad said Rinica did...like mother like daughter I guess.

"Rikku ok?" My dad asked walking in worried. "I heard about the accident then I couldn't find her."

My dad always loved her like a daughter, and his concern made me smile. He had been good friends with Cid and even better friends with Rinica. Rikku's family didn't like me much though, and I had it under good suspicion that it had something to do with her being the only girl. But my family always cared about Rikku.

"She went to take a nap, she ok but she has this weirdo sleep thing."

My father laughed, "I guess saving the world doesn't wait for you to rest up huh?"

"I never thought of it like that." I admitted.

"Leave it to Rikku to save the day." he commented heading for the door, "You can always count on her to watch your back."

"Not always," I mumbled but he didn't hear me threw the door he'd just shut.

* * *

_Author's note: Please, please review all comments are appreciated good and bad...The next chapter will be back in Rikku's point of view. Remember tell me what you think, because I love you people honesty *hugs*_


End file.
